Triangle
by lagentillefan
Summary: Ma première songfic! L'histoire d'un tourment intérieur...


**TRIANGLE**

Le jeune détective Donald Flack Jr se rendait sur une nouvelle scène de crime et savait qu'une équipe de la brigade scientifique serait sur les lieux. C'était toujours le cas lors de morts violentes et inexpliquées. Mais ces temps-ci, le jeune homme s'en passerait bien…

Et lorsqu'il vit qui était chargé de cette affaire avec lui, son cœur se mit à pleurer… Stella Bonasera et Mac Taylor, les deux experts inséparables…Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça s'il lui avouait…Avouer à Stella qu'il en était amoureux depuis des mois, qu'il en rêvait toutes les nuits, qu'il y pensait toute la journée. Mais que lui dirait-elle s'il se déclarait ? Il était trop jeune, trop immature, trop impulsif pour une femme telle que Stella. Mais tout ça, ce n'étaient que de bonnes excuses, le détective le savait. Il avait peur de sa réponse…Il se comportait vraiment comme un lâche…

_**Gabriel, j'attends**_

_**Un peu de sentiments**_

_**Que ton âme se jette à l'eau**_

_**Dans mon corps océan**_

Mais en était-il vraiment amoureux ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un contrecoup après l'agression de Stella et son…accident avec la bombe. Juste un besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément… « Tu te mens, mon pauvre Don… » pensa-t'il, moqueur. « Tu cherches juste à fuir la réalité… » Une réalité dure et implacable pour lui, mais c'était la vérité : Stella n'avait d'yeux que pour Mac, pas pour lui, le jeune petit détective assez limité. Mais il savait qu'il faisait bien son travail. Il n'avait plus que ça d'ailleurs…Et puis, ça l'aidait à les oublier, eux !

_**Du zéphyr, du vent**_

_**Tu mens comme un enfant**_

_**Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut**_

_**Dès que ton ciel se fend**_

Mais Stella était-elle vraiment amoureuse de Mac ? Peut-être qu'en faisant un effort, en prenant son courage à deux mains, il pourrait faire pencher la balance et faire qu'elle le choisisse lui et non Mac. Mais avaient-ils de réels points communs, lui et Stella ? De réels atomes crochus ? Certes, le jeune détective et la scientifique s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, mais ça ne rendait pas une relation solide et ça ne se transformait pas en liaison amoureuse…Y avait-il vraiment de l'espoir pour lui ?

Que pensait vraiment Stella de lui ? Don aimerait tant savoir, connaître ses pensées, lire dans son âme…

_**Es-tu fait pour lui**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi**_

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

_**Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi**_

En fait, tout ce que voulait le jeune détective, c'était un signe quelconque, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait de lui…ou de Mac. Pour qui, entre lui et Mac, le cœur de Stella penchait-il donc ? Flack aimerait tant le savoir et peut-être que sa souffrance disparaîtrait…Avoir l'experte constamment dans ses pensées lui étreignait douloureusement le cœur et le doute nouait ses entrailles déjà meurtries par la bombe. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part attendre ?

_**Es-tu fait pour lui**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi**_

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

_**Dis-moi oh oh oh**_

Mais devrait-il continuer à s'entêter de l'aimer ? Cesser de penser à son beau visage, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, ses étonnants cheveux bouclés, ses douces lèvres roses, son corps svelte et élancé ? Arrêter tout contact avec elle, avec son esprit brillant et drôle, parfois ponctué de sarcasme et de colère ? Etait-ce une cause désespérée, de s'accrocher à ce mince espoir de la conquérir, de supplanter Mac ? Etait-il vraiment un idéaliste ? Un utopiste ? Alors qu'il était flic ?

_**Gabriel**_

_**Mon roi**_

_**Mon ange en qui je crois**_

_**Si l'amour vient de là-haut**_

_**Sauras-tu faire un choix oh oh**_

Flack savait que question fuite, il était doué. Inutile de parler de sa capacité à se blesser le plus grièvement possible, au lieu de se prendre une balle, comme tous ses autres collègues…Mais Stella n'était pas venue le voir à l'hôpital durant sa convalescence…Ou si peu…Peut-être que ce fait démontrait la façon dont elle le considérait : comme un collègue. Un gentil jeune collègue fougueux…Mais il s'était senti si mal de ne pas la voir, comme si un morceau de lui-même manquait…Quelle atroce sensation…Alors, devait-il continuer à penser à elle ?

_**Tu sais fuir**_

_**Tu meurs**_

_**La fièvre dans le sang**_

_**Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau**_

_**Tu me reviennes à temps**_

Et alors que le détective atteignait les deux experts, une multitude d'interrogations lui traversait l'esprit : ne devrait-il pas laisser le champ libre à Mac ? Laisser Stella vivre sa vie avec le scientifique ? S'il lui avouait, la jeune femme serait tiraillée entre les deux hommes et ça, Don ne voulait pas lui imposer ce genre d'épreuves…Devait-il abandonner, pour le bien de Stella ?

_**Es-tu fait pour lui**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi**_

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

_**Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi**_

Enfin, tout ce qu'il devait faire pour le moment, c'est attendre. Attendre que les deux experts finissent leur inspection de la scène de crime et du cadavre, attendre que l'enquête soit close. Et après, Flack déciderait de la route à suivre avec Stella…

_**Es-tu fait pour lui**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi**_

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi, dis-moi**_

Après deux heures d'investigations sur les lieux du crime, les trois policiers rentrèrent au central et, à la surprise de Flack, Stella se sépara de Mac pour le rejoindre, lui. Pourquoi ?

" Hé ! Flack ! Vous ne m'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette depuis quelques temps", lui dit Stella d'une voix douce, où transparaissait l'inquiétude.

" Heu…J'ai…Je réfléchis à beaucoup de choses, ces temps-ci. Rien de grave." Lui répondit Don

" Rien de grave ?" Répliqua-t'elle, dubitative. " Vous semblez ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours et tracassé comme jamais…Flack…Don, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?"

Le jeune détective lui sourit avec gratitude et lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans un geste rassurant.

" Oui…Enfin, presque…Je me prends la tête avec une situation perdue d'avance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Stella, ça va me passer. Je…"

Le détective sembla soudain hésiter, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de la scientifique, et il crut y lire autre chose que de l'inquiétude, quelque chose qu'il ne croyait pas imaginer voir dans le beau regard émeraude…

" Don ?" Dit Stella, sentant qu'un trouble s'était emparé de lui.

La jeune femme porta alors sa main sur la joue de Flack, lui caressant avec tendresse, inquiète devant son mutisme soudain.

_**Gabriel**_

_**Gabriel s'attend**_

_**A plus qu'un sentiment**_

_**Qu'un plaisir brûle sa peau,**_

_**Les deux ailes en avant**_

Don finit par agir. Tant pis s'il se brûlait les ailes mais le regard qu'elle lui offrait semblait être le signe qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Lentement, le détective se pencha vers Stella, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains, lui laissant tout de même un moyen de fuir, d'échapper à ce qui allait inéluctablement arriver. Mais, la scientifique ne fit rien. Elle réduisit même l'écart qu'il y avait entre leurs bouches en fait, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en agrippant la veste du jeune homme, le rapprochant ainsi plus rapidement d'elle. Leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin dans un baiser tendre et timide. Et quand Flack sentit les bras de Stella se nouer autour de sa nuque, toutes ses hésitations, ses questions et ses doutes s'envolèrent alors que la passion, longtemps réprimée entre ses deux âmes sœurs, s'enflamma avec force. Leur baiser fut suivi d'un autre, plus intense, puis d'un autre, encore plus brûlant, et puis encore un autre, les embrasant complètement.

Flack finit par réussir à s'écarter de l'experte, essoufflé, et la regarda dans les yeux, remarquant tout ce qu'il souhaitait voir depuis longtemps.

" Stella, je…Je vous aime…Si vous saviez à quel point !" Dit le détective, ne la lâchant plus de son regard bleu.

" Moi aussi, Don. Mais le tutoiement serait de rigueur maintenant, non ?" Lui répondit-elle, amusée.

" Heu…Oui, en effet…Est-ce que vous…tu es libre, ce soir ?" Lui demanda-t'il

" Je ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir, Don…" Lui susurra-t'elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

" Très bien !" Dit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Le détective porta alors Stella dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise, et prit la direction de la sortie du commissariat. Toutes ses questions s'étaient totalement envolées. Il avait gagné !

_**Es-tu fait pour lui**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi**_

_**Es-tu fait pour lui**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi**_

_**Gabriel…**_

Mac les vit partir en souriant, ravi. Et bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se morfondaient l'un pour l'autre…

**FIN**


End file.
